


IZ Snippets

by Violinash



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Characters and or Pairings will be in Chapter notes, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, It will be Miyuki then Za2r then Zadr, Light Angst, Older Dib (Invader Zim), Pining, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr short story prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violinash/pseuds/Violinash
Summary: Several short stories based on my own IZ headcannons and some word prompts. They vary a lot on length and topic. Check the tags and notes for details on each one.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Zib | Zim Number 1 & Zim Number 2, Zib | Zim Number 1/Zim Number 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Undone - Miyuki

**Author's Note:**

> A short textbook exert from the Irken academy on the end of Almighty Tallest Miyuki.

Tallest Miyuki was not only a model of excellence for Tallests, but every Irken in the empire. She exhibited the key Irken virtues or aggression, ruthlessness, and height.

Not just physical height, she always aimed to raise the empire up. Her reign brought us to new heights with the development of the Massive and widening of our galactic conquest.

She was undone by something small. A horrifying, possibly universe ending incident on a tiny military research colony. It is said she gave her life for the empire that day, even though there were no survivors to tell the tale of her grand final moments.

We honor her grace and leadership through our own vicious expansion.


	2. Alone, finally/ Harsh Whisper - Za2r

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Zib void, how did these two reconnect? What were they to each other? Was this the cruel or merciful machinations of the Universe?

Alone again. After all was said and done in the Zimvoid, after hundreds of thousands of Zims, 2im was alone, finally. After spending his whole life eliminating anyone on his path towards acclaim or pushed away by those he held in the highest regard, alone was a state he was comfortable with.

No matter how good and familiar being with that weird Dib felt. No matter how for the first time he felt less focused on being the best and yearned to just be on equal footing for once. Zib challenged him, then betrayed him, but it was an honest betrayal, not the awful pushing to the side treatment he experienced most of his life. It was a battle he lost. And he wanted a chance to even the tally.

Even though it would never happen now, the thought of wiping that confident Dib smirk off the supposedly best Dib excited him. It was oddly fitting. Considering the lie of Zim number 1, in Zimvoid he was technically the best Zim. The only one he knew that completed his false mission. The only one who didn’t have a Dib left waiting in their dimension…

…

Turns out universe was fucking hilarious. And way less subtle than it thinks. It seems to like its rules. And one constant was there was no Zim without a Dib. Or in this case, a Zib.

The two of them need the game, need the fight, need the recognition, need the one person in the universe who understands, need the one person who they were fated to always find across the vastness of the universe, the multiverse even!

And how unsubtle the universe was, bending and breaking and merging to bring the two dumbasses that tried to break this order together to form something new. The instant 2im saw Zib on that tiny mining colony in the prime universe, he finally heard the universe’s harsh whisper to fix what they broke.


	3. Crave - Zim & Zadf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the world wears Zim down, but on Earth he has the support he needs to get back up.

It seemed the empire was pretty bad at making Zim what they wanted him to be.

But that was alright with Dib. On days like this where Zim craved reassurance, on Irk he would have been zapped, beaten, or isolated.

On Earth he was free to laze around and recharge. Maybe watch a show with Dib, Gir, and Minimoose. The group could spend the day watching a show together and be incredibly inefficient.

Dib would give Zim reluctant but respectful praise and reaffirm their friendship. Dib also knew how to nudge the Irken’s servants on when Zim needed their love.

Zim still had his moments where he would desire affirmation through battle and victory. Dib was the same way.

Sometimes though, this quite life worked well for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is different from the Tumblr version cause I kinda did the same thing twice with Zadr and so I wanted to change it to Zadf since I don't write enough Zadf.


	4. Shimmer - Zim & Zadr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, Zim is pining and is fascinated with Dib's eyes.

It was UNFAIR. DISATROUS. COMPLETELY VILE. INCOMPREHENSIBLE!

Human eyes had no light source behind them! Yet the Dib’s eyes always seemed to glow and shimmer in his glasses.

Fiery rage during a fight would flicker in his eyes as they focused in on Zim.

A softer twinkle would shimmer when he stared in awe at the stars and galaxies outside the voot while the two travelled together.

It was nice…

It was unfair.

Zim desperately hoped they didn’t shine like that for anyone else.


	5. Collapse/ Crave - Zadr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After barely getting away from an Irken guard post on a small space mining colony, Zim is having a hard time and Dib is there to support him. CW for a slight Anxiety Attack

“TRAITOR! DEFECTIVE! UNIRKEN SCU- AGH!”

Dib hit the Irken soldier’s gun arm as the pair ran towards their ship. Just a few more steps and they were on. Dib took a few more shots out the door before it closed and turned to help Zim pilot off the mining colony. Laser shots were pinging off their shields as they took off and speeded away.

Dib fist bumped the air as he finally got a chance to catch his breath and let the adrenaline flow out.

“Let’s go! Haha Those losers didn’t know what hit them. What a joke! Right Zim?”

Dib turned to see Zim collapsing in on himself. He knew that look all too well. The way his Irken would fold into a ball, trying to be small and unseen. The way his antennae would remain pressed against his head and his eyes would forcefully remain shut.

“The Dib is okay, correct?”

“Yeah, but Zim-“

“Okay then the Dib should go get some water or ehh something, human sustenance” Zim planted his head in his lap and began shaking a little.

Even after all the time they have spent together neither liked sharing the moments they felt vulnerable and craved reassurance.

Dib stood up and took off his coat. It was a long black trench coat, like from when he was younger, but tougher and reinforced for their missions. It also served as a great weighted blanket.

Dib moved over so he was on the edge of Zim’s seat.

“Can I cocoon you?”

Zim considered the question for a minute before giving a shaky nod in response.

Dib wrapped the coat around Zim’s shoulders and then wrapped himself around Zim, hugging him from the front with his long arms going all the way around his neck and his forehead rested against Zim’s.

“You know they are wrong right? You’re not any of those things those dumbass guards called you.”

Dib moved up to plant soft kisses across Zim’s head. Zim’s antennae twitched.

“Did any of them determine their own destiny. Take their lives in their own hands? Invent some of the most brilliant feats of modern science? Raise a wonderful Gir unit AND moose?”

Zim gave an unsure huff at Dib’s words “Zim knows these things. I should not need to hear it again.”

“It’s okay to need to hear it again. The almighty Zim has sooo many accomplishments, it makes sense anyone would lose track.”

Zim moved his arm to hug Dib around his back and nuzzled his face into Dib’s. Purring softly at the attention.

“Are you feeling better?”

“Hmmm I think you will need to remain here until AT LEAST the next star system. Possibly two!”

Dib chuckled “Then here I will stay. As long as you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! These were based on prompts given to me on my Tumblr which is @ViolinTrees


End file.
